justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Party Rock Anthem
Party Rock Anthem by LMFAO is featured on Just Dance 3, Just Dance Wii 2 and Just Dance Now. Background The background is sky blue and has colourful floating cubic blocks. The top surface of the purple cubes flash in beat with the song. Dancer *He looks like a young break dancer *Purple goggles *Blue vest and purple shirt *Green bandana *Orange pants *Purple boots with green straps Gold moves This song has 3 Gold Moves: *'Gold Move 1:' Shake your hands forward during "Let's go." *'Gold Move 2:' Throw your arms out with them still bent during "Now stop." *'Gold Move 3:' Throw your arms down. PartyRockAnthemGoldMove1.png|Gold Move 1 PartyRockAnthemGoldMove2.png|Gold Move 2 PartyRockAnthemGoldMove3.png|Gold Move 3 Dance Mash-Up This song has a mashup. Order Of Used Dancers: *'Party Rock Anthem (JD3)' *Moving on Up (JD2) *'Party Rock Anthem (JD3)' *It's Raining Men (JD2) *Giddy on Up (Giddy on Out) (JD3) *'Party Rock Anthem (JD3)' *Gonna Make You Sweat (Everybody Dance Now) (JD3) *Barbra Streisand (JD3) *Cosmic Girl (JD2) *'Party Rock Anthem (JD3)' *It's Raining Men (JD2) *Giddy On Up (Giddy On Out) (JD3) *'Party Rock Anthem (JD3)' *Gonna Make You Sweat (Everybody Dance Now) (JD3) *Barbra Streisand (JD3) *Moving On Up (JD2) *'Party Rock Anthem (JD3)' *Pump It (JD3) *That's Not My Name (JD2) *'Party Rock Anthem (JD3)' *It's Raining Men (JD2) *'Party Rock Anthem (JD3)' Trivia *"Jock," "H*es," "Cash," and "You're naked now" are censored from the song. However, "H*es" can still be briefly heard and "Booty" was never censored. **On JD3 the words are censored but there are no three dots (…), however, on Just Dance Now the three dots appear for everything but "You're naked now". *In the real dance it doesn't have the shuffle but in the mash-up it does. * In What You Waiting For mashup pictogram color is changed to orange. * This is the first song by LMFAO in the series. The second is Sexy and I Know It in Just Dance 2014 (DLC) * The dancer does very complicated moves at the end, but this isn't counted for. ** This is the second time this happened. The first time is in Satisfaction. ** In Puppet/Party Masters, it's called In Da Pit. * There is a HD remastered version of the routine, but is only available on Just Dance Now app. Gallery partyrock.jpg|Party Rock Anthem 58.png|''Just Dance 2015'' Avatar Videos File:LMFAO - Party Rock Anthem ft. Lauren Bennett, GoonRock File:Just Dance 3 - Party Rock Anthem - 5* Stars File:Just Dance Now- LMFAO ft. Lauren Bennett and GoonRock - Party Rock Anthem (5 Stars) File:Just Dance 3 Dance Mashup - Party Rock Anthem (5 Stars) Category:Songs Category:Hard Songs Category:Average Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Songs with Mash Ups Category:Songs with censored words Category:Hip Hop Songs Category:Solo Males Category:2010's Category:Songs that appear in mashups Category:Pop Songs Category:R&B Songs Category:Songs with fast dances Category:Crazy Moves Songs Category:Songs with featured Artists Category:Fun Songs Category:Party Songs Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with words that should of been censored Category:EDM Songs Category:Songs without alternate routines Category:Simple backgrounds Category:Improved graphics in later games Category:Songs In Just Dance Now Category:Songs with remakes in Just Dance Now Category:Remade Songs Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Wii U Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Hard Songs in Just Dance 3